Horus (Bio)
Appearance 5 foot 10 inches, Horus' skin is naturally a dark tan color. His bird-like extremities are white as snow and his wings (which can come and go as he magically summons them) are crimson. He wears leather armor that is custom made for his body type, crafted by Hylian hands. He also has a long blonde ponytail. Sometimes he forgets it is even there. Inventory Sky goat horn bow, quiver of light arrows and a Scimitar, commissioned specifically to bear the sigil of Hyrule. Strengths & Abilities Horus' power comes from his speed, granted by pushing himself around at high speeds thanks to his powerful control over the wind. For reasons never explained to him or his Hylian mother, he can summon and dismiss his wings at will. This visually looks like his arms sprouting into wings, and then fading back to arms in a mess of feathers respectively. Weaknesses Prolonged exposure to the hivemind that is currently controlled by Prince has left Horus' mind incredibly weak to telepathic messages and other spells that concern the mind. His mind frequently tricks his senses into "seeing" what isn't there, riddling his days with disorientation, hallucinations and general paranoia, magnified by the first two. When his wings are summoned, they are as delicate as they are beautiful. His flight could be robbed from him permanently if one was to destroy his wings when they were summoned. Character Backstory Horus dropped from the skies and his home to join a losing battle in memory of his late father. In the confusion of war, he found himself joining the "Light Warriors" of the era as the war itself branched into the desert. He wasn't without demons however, as in his absence during a important night of tactical planning, he found himself dealing with a problem concerning zombies. After he was victorious, he assumed he had returned to his allies' sides unscathed. The opposite was so, as he found himself stuck into the mass of consciousness that made up Sha'Tive's army. Thinking he could ignore it, he made no mention of it to his allies and continued on. He spent the next few months doing what he could for the men and women of Hyrule, usually tailing Darrel and Jaden in their own missions and guerilla warfare against the encroaching Twili forces. As the time went on, his Hylian-like features began to fade away, and soon he was only a bird nose away from looking pure-bred Rito. No one knew why, but few concerned themselves with the change. The telepathic connection with the hivemind was quickly beginning to worsen when a child who named himself Prince took the torch from Sha'Tive. His mind became wild and layered with nonsense as the child's limited control and knowledge over the spell let more and more in. Eventually, Horus' very senses were beginning to join his mind; He started to smell and see things that weren't there, and his stability was waning. Still, he kept it to himself, hiding it underneath a can-do attitude and determined face. One day, he was stricken with a migraine that refused to leave him be. With permission from his superiors, Jaden and Darrel, Horus saw himself to the infirmary to rest and try to sort his thoughts through medication and meditation. With the sudden explosion of telepathic activity in the area, he was going to lose his internal battle very soon... Category:Rito Category:IW Player Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Hyrulean Army (IW) Category:Horus Category:IWS3 Player Characters